


Таких больше не делают

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol and smoking, New Years, Referenced Hydra Trash Party, Songfic, Touch-Starved, mentions of Jack Rollins - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: В качестве меры предосторожности перед компьютерным сбоем 2000 года «Гидра» выводит Агента из криосна и перемещает в отдаленную локацию, где нет ни техников, ни заданий. Проходят годы, но традиция держится.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 10





	Таких больше не делают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Don't Make Them Like This Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083517) by [D4tD (dance4thedead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD). 



Прямо за стеной что-то взорвалось. Ноги дернулись бежать, но он боком повалился на комковатый диван. Чьи-то руки снова усадили его, надежно удерживая на месте.

– Спокойно, спокойно, – утешил знакомый голос. – Все нормально. Открывай глаза.

Когда взгляд сфокусировался, перед глазами зависло острие иглы. Агент ударной группы (имя? Брок Рамлоу) потряс шприцем.

– Ну привет, киллер. Пустить в ход эту штуковину или будешь хорошо себя вести?

В плену. «Гидра». Конспиративная квартира. Спокойно. Знакомый. Все нормально.

Пульс частил. Мир слегка клонился, а потом вдруг разом встал на место. Приземление.

– А то мне еще придется ткнуть тебя шокером пару раз для отчетности, – добавил Рамлоу.

Они были наедине. В волосах Рамлоу пробивалась седина.

– Ну так что?

Баки откашлял мокроту и только потом сумел заговорить:

– Если будешь и дальше сидеть на столе, он сломается.

Собственные акцент и интонация звучали чужеродно.

– Ты мой хороший, – Рамлоу взъерошил ему волосы, как гордый папаша.

Шприц отправился на место. Рамлоу упал рядом с Баки и снова запустил игру на экране телевизора. Что-то с автомобилями и порчей имущества.

Бум.

По запотевшим бокам предметов на журнальном столике стекали капли: бонг, пустая жестянка из-под пива «Гиннесс» и еще одна, недопитая, – с чем-то под названием «Монстр». На столе оставались мокрые круги.

Бум. Бум.

Пальцы на свободной руке сжались в кулак.

– Этот другой.

Рамлоу сообразил не сразу, но потом фыркнул.

– «Ред Булл» превратился в дерьмо. Время идет, ничто не остается прежним.

– Все прочее осталось, – съязвил Баки, коротко кивнув на металлическую руку.

Та была отключена, и, несмотря на слинг, двадцать с лишним килограммов мертвым грузом оттягивали шею и настоящее плечо.

– Кажется, временное решение стало вполне пригодным постоянным решением, как говорит секретарь Совета мировой безопасности. Что есть умное выражение для «Работает – не…» Бля!

Машина в игре разбилась, и заиграла очень тревожная музыка.

Рамлоу взглянул на него совершенно не вовремя – как раз в тот момент, когда он снова напрягся в ответ на чересчур неожиданный и сильный раздражитель – и отложил джойстик.

– Ладно тебе, это ведь даже не самая худшая традиция «Гидры». Не Синко де Майо, – он уронил ладонь Баки на колено.

Бум.

На выдохе Баки подавил рефлекс. На вдохе – процедил:

– Просто включи этого Марио Лопеса по ящику.

– Он в этом году не ведет шоу. А все исполнители – полная фигня.

– Хоть что-нибудь можешь включить?

Голову мотнуло в сторону: Рамлоу ударил его наотмашь вполсилы.

Крови нет, ущерб минимальный.

Рамлоу теперь нависал над ним, и Баки сердито взглянул на него снизу вверх.

– Пожалуйста.

– Хорош ныть.

– Мы же не в первый раз… Ты ведь понимаешь, – в отчаянии выпалил Баки. – Пожалуйста, выруби меня.

Рамлоу встал. Баки откинул голову на спинку дивана и попытался отстраниться от происходящего.

Вернувшись, Рамлоу сунул ему в руку холодную банку.

– Твое здоровье, – последовали щелчок ушка и приятное шипение.

Вскрыв для него банку, Рамлоу скрутил крышечку с «Ин-лин» и осушил бутылку на треть одним глотком.

– Я не это имел в виду.

– Не всё сразу, – Рамлоу присел на корточки перед телевизором.

Баки настороженно посмотрел на бело-красно-синюю банку.

– Заставишь меня платить?

Рамлоу рассмеялся, лениво крутя в пальцах золотистую крышечку.

– Не волнуйся, это не Вьентьян. Первая бесплатно.

Из колонок полились грустные гитарные аккорды. Песня не заглушила происходящее, но отвлекла и смягчила мысли. К мелодии присоединился мужской голос.

– Достаточно громко?

Баки едва заметно кивнул.

– Отлично. Пей свое паршивое хипстерское пиво, солдат, – Рамлоу, уже слегка опьяневший, снова устроился на диване и поставил бутылку в ряд с остальными, этикеткой к себе. – «Radiohead» исполняет. Хорошая песня, да?

_Мое место не здесь…_

– Мне не полагается иметь собственное мнение, – бездумно отозвался Баки.

К нему потянулась рука, нырнула под футболку, большой палец потер тазовую косточку.

– То, что случается на Новый год… – начал Рамлоу.

Баки отвел взгляд и сделал большой глоток пива. Оно пролилось на язык нектаром, но послевкусие отдавало кровью и бензином. «Раньше его выпускали в бутылках», – подумал Баки. Потому что алюминий…

Рука двинулась ниже, за пояс штанов, и он стиснул зубы.

– Я знаю. В голове прояснилось. Я помню проблему Y2K, – пальцы скользнули по внутренней стороне бедра. – Ты постарел.

Он замер и уперся ногами в ковер, когда Рамлоу обернул пальцы вокруг его члена.

 _Мне нужен контроль_ …

– Бьюсь об заклад, когда нянькой подрабатываю не я, ты по мне скучаешь.

Движение по члену вверх – и алюминиевая банка смялась в руке. Рамлоу снова рассмеялся. Назвал его неряхой.

– Музыку Джек подбирал? – выдавил Баки, пытаясь не ерзать, пока Рамлоу забавлялся с головкой.

Что тут скажешь, было приятно. Спокойно и не больно.

Спустя мгновение Рамлоу ответил:

– Агент Роллинз собирал выпивку. Музыка от меня.

– Разве не он должен был присматривать за мной в этом году?

Рамлоу помедлил.

– Ага.

Он вытащил руку из штанов Баки, и тот подавил порыв свести колени. Рамлоу вытер об него пальцы и взял бонг, потом кашлянул.

– Он на свидании. Она учит чертовых второклашек, прикинь.

Рамлоу прилег, выдувая дым. Казалось, что он разговаривает скорее с потолочным вентилятором.

– Она занимается благотворительностью, вяжет и увлекается прочей добренькой сладенькой херней. Какого черта она вообще в нем увидела?

Он спустил с Баки штаны, снова положил ладонь ему на член и принялся дрочить по-настоящему.

– Роллинз – быдло и нищеброд. Он жестокий, слишком много пьет и ни хрена не умеет готовить. Он не покосит газон и не отлижет бабе даже под угрозой отрезанных яиц. Эй, почему у тебя не стоит? – раздраженно закончил он.

Рамлоу смотрел на Баки, будто в самом деле ожидал отклика, будто в самом деле подбивал его признаться, что ощущения переполняют, но совершенно не там. Что под прикосновениями он чувствует тошноту, головокружение и голод. Но едва Баки открыл рот, как послышался бой часов.

– Ну что, золотце, с новым, блядь, годом, – сказал Рамлоу, заглушая мелодичные звуки.

Он оседлал Баки и поцеловал его – нежно и сладко. Застонав в поцелуй, Баки начал возбуждаться. Он сам был не рад, но ничего не мог поделать: Рамлоу был таким теплым у него на коленях, целовал его и притирался всем телом. Баки невольно подкинул бедра, желая большего.

Так нечестно. Никто никогда не был с ним нежен, никто не делал ничего подобного, не причиняя сильнейшей боли. Пирс едва не задушил его в первый раз. А однажды его трахали, одновременно срезая кожу на ноге.

Банка вывалилась из руки, когда Баки потянулся и схватил Рамлоу за задницу. Тот похвалил его, не прекращая толкаться навстречу.

Внимание отвлекли церковные песнопения.

– Стой, стой, – пробормотал Баки, оттолкнув Рамлоу. – Я знаю эту песню. Я знаю, что будет дальше.

– Господи, умеешь ты сбивать настроение, – вздохнул Рамлоу и свободной рукой поправил член в штанах. – Ну да. Это же «Queen». Классика.

Баки отвернулся.

– Я помню ее.

– Она старая, но не настолько.

– Нет. Ты уже ставил для меня эту песню. Только не на диске.

 _Я просто должен выбраться из этой тюрьмы. Когда-нибудь я стану свободным_ …

– Вот, как раз эта часть. В такой же день, много лет назад. Когда мы были вдвоем. На какое-то мгновение ты подумывал…

Баки подскочил, когда Рамлоу вжал ноготь в кожу на члене.

На губы лег палец.

– Послушай, – Рамлоу согнулся над ним, чтобы шептать на ухо. – Я был молод. Даже не мечтай.

– Почему ты передумал? – рискнул спросить Баки.

Рамлоу отвел взгляд. Вместо ответа он прошелся поцелуями по линии челюсти Баки, прикусил губы, лизнул в рот, оставив привкус дыма и патоки.

 _Кто_ _-_ _нибудь_ _,_ _найдите_ _мне_ …

– Может, выпьем еще? «Хейнекен»? – предложил Рамлоу, отстранившись.

– О чем ты молчишь? Я знаю, когда ты становишься таким.

 _Любовь, любовь, любовь, любовь_ …

– Ну и?

– Когда безнаказанно делаешь подлянку, – отозвался Баки, хотя здравый смысл подсказывал не трогать больные места.

Рамлоу с прохладцей окинул его взглядом.

– Мне за это что-то будет?

Баки всухую сглотнул и кивнул.

Единственным предупреждением стали дрогнувшие кверху уголки рта. Рамлоу схватил его за горло и толкнул на спину на диван. Баки попытался вскочить, но вес металлической руки и настоящая рука, свисающая через край, не позволили найти опору.

В мозгу вспыхнула последовательность движений: захват ногами из полуподъема, скинуть Рамлоу, стиснуть бедрами (он делал так миллион раз, он сам их учил…).

Он не сделал ничего подобного, а просто лежал, слушая, как вжикает молния и шуршит снимаемая одежда. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Рамлоу взгромоздится на него и развернется так, чтобы его зад и мошонка оказались над лицом Баки.

 _Я даже вполовину не тот, каким был раньше_ …

Рамлоу объездил его лицо, наглаживая член и подбадривая Баки грязными словечками. Баки ему позволил.

Наконец, Рамлоу спустил, скатился на пол и вытерся об его рубашку. Потом, натянув штаны и белье, устроился на ковре.

– Теперь расскажешь? – спросил Баки, тщательно вытирая шею.

– Эта фигня из Красной Комнаты накрепко к тебе прилипла, а? – заметил Рамлоу, отдышавшись.

Он вытащил две сигареты из черной пачки в кармане, одну зажег, а вторую сунул за ухо.

– Они нашли его, – сказал он. – Даже проверили запись зубной формулы, чтобы убедиться, что это точно он. Хотя костюмчик выдает с потрохами.

Баки напустил на себя некое подобие равнодушного вида.

– ЩИТ нашел обломки на дне Атлантического океана пару месяцев назад. Вычислили, что он провел с рыбами приметно столько же времени, сколько ты с нами.

 _Я так скучаю по прошлому_ …

– Что ты мне еще скажешь? Что Иисус по-прежнему расхаживает по проселочным дорогам, а Джонни Яблочное Семечко – его двоюродный брат?

– Я говорю правду, – возразил Рамлоу, стряхнув пепел в пустую пивную банку.

– Разумеется.

– Да ладно, мне нет резона тебе врать. Вообще. Это было бы принуждением, а я не такой.

Баки фыркнул.

– Ну и ладно, не верь. Не то чтобы меня допустили к фоткам трупа.

– В сорок шестом мне сказали, что его поймали русские. В пятьдесят втором – что американское правительство избавилось от него. А в шестьдесят третьем мне втирали, что он отправился на задание в космос да там и застрял. С инопланетянами.

– Если хочешь подставить зад, только попроси.

– Не буду, – храбро сказал Баки. – Потому что знаю, что «Гидра» до него не добралась. Эта мысль меня, блядь, по ночам греет. Он расправился с вами, продолжил жить дальше и заполучил свой чертов счастливый финал. И никто из вас, фашистских ублюдков, не в силах ничего с этим поделать.

 _Неважно, правда это или нет_ …

– Я же сказал тебе: его нашли на дне океана несколько месяцев назад.

– И ты можешь это доказать?

– Ага, – Рамлоу крутанул крышечку бутылки на столе. – Потому что я отлично умею соединять точечки.

– Нельзя просто брать факты с потолка.

– Не думай о нас так плохо. Команда много чего умеет. Ты знал, что один из наших может пожарить офигительные веганские бургеры? Что касается меня, моя фишка не металлическая рука, но…

– Ты не такой особенный, как думаешь, Рамлоу. Я могу читать тебя, как воскресную газету.

– Ну тогда вот тебе заголовок, приятель. Капитан Америка, самолет, на котором он пошел ко дну, и его личные вещи. Жетоны. Стальные монетки. Компас.

Он поднял со стола крышечку. Золотистая сторона. Серая сторона. На одной было написано «Самое старое в Америке» и нарисован орел. На другой было пусто.

– Если откроешь компас, на тебя посмотрит симпатичная мордашка Картер. Но вот в чем штука, края сильно истрепались, будто кто-то постоянно переворачивал фотку.

 _Надевать красное платье, красное платье_ …

– Что же такое на другой стороне он так часто разглядывал?

Золотистая сторона. Серая сторона. Баки вздрогнул.

– Знаешь, все вспоминали, как хорошо Роджерс рисовал, – продолжал Рамлоу. – Старк-старший. Дедуля-азиат. В общем, они не ошибались. Но глаза, глаза… Стиви они не очень удались. Он нарисовал такой яростный взгляд, а твой на самом деле довольно тусклый.

Мир стянулся в точку. Столик отлетел, едва не расколотив телевизор. Баки сделал два шага, прежде чем подломились колени. Он согнулся пополам: желчь, поднявшаяся по пищеводу, грозила выплеснуться на ковер.

– Успокойся. Успокойся!

– Отъебись, – выдавил Баки.

Глаза наполнились влагой. Ничто не брало его многие годы. А сейчас все стало слишком реальным, и он не смог уйти в себя (неисправность, не готов подчиняться). Он возвел вокруг себя прочные стены и был способен снести практически любую жестокость. Но смерть Стива… Это как найти гигантскую яму на месте родного дома.

– Эй, чувак, я просто хотел помочь тебе отпустить прошлое, – Рамлоу гладил его по спине между напряженными вздрагивающими лопатками.

 _Я не собираюсь делить тебя с другим парнем_ …

– Ты ждешь слишком долго. Это нездорово. Ребята хотели и дальше морочить тебе голову, но как-то это неправильно. Можешь не благодарить. Думаю, ему нашлось местечко на Арлингтонском кладбище, – Рамлоу сунул окурок в стоящую на полу банку.

– Там… – в мыслях возникло зеленое поле со свежим участком перекопанной земли. Он бы бросился туда и позволил земле поглотить себя целиком. – Я слыхал, там красиво. Я рад, что он вернулся домой.

Рамлоу запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и Баки невольно подался навстречу ласке. Позволил куратору на несколько спокойных минут взять на себя часть веса с его плеч.

– Повезло тебе. Он был не в том виде, чтобы растаскивать на сувениры, – Рамлоу гладил его по голове. – А ведь можно было взять образцы суперсолдатского глазного яблока или мозгового вещества. Ради науки, естественно. Хайль Гидра.

– Иди на хуй, – пробормотал Баки, но вышло без огонька.

– Ага, над постельными разговорами мне надо поработать, – Рамлоу притянул его к себе.

 _Неужели боль перевешивает гордость_ …

– Просто… Просто помолчи.

– Ты мне нравишься. Ты гораздо забавнее, когда в себе. Может, попросить, чтобы тебя оставили таким к следующему междусобойчику?

Баки отшатнулся.

– Я вам яйца поотгрызаю.

– Не-а, ты ж дрессированный. Но такой прикольный, когда думаешь иначе. Ладно, мы тебя накачаем чем-нибудь в следующий раз, когда решим позабавиться. Обещаю.

 _Перестань_ _сопротивляться_ …

– Разве ты не понимаешь, что от этого не лучше?

– По крайней мере, когда ты изображаешь вареную макаронину, целых костей в тебе остается на пару десятков больше, – дернул плечами Рамлоу.

– Неважно, размахиваю ли я кулаками, сосу член или пускаю слюни, потому что вы, болваны, накачали меня препаратами так, что я вообще нихера не соображаю. Внутри я все еще борюсь, изо всех сил, вот что важно. Даже если я совершенно од…

– Нет смысла в том, чтобы получать больше колотушек, чем положено, тупица. Учись рассчитывать свои чертовы силы.

– Да кого ты, блядь, пытаешься надурить? – Баки сорвался на крик. – Я знаю, что тебе плевать и что у тебя просто все в голове перепуталось! Я сам, бывало, звал на танцы Шейлу, хотя облизывался на Барри.

– Я не педик, я прагматик.

– Ага, чья бы корова мычала, командир.

– Блин, я не гей. Не сохну ни по тебе, ни по ком-то еще. Я просто показываю, кто тут главный. Побеждаю Зимнего Солдата на уровне инстинктов. Полностью. Каждый год. Заряжаю своего мишку Баки и возвращаю готовеньким для следующего раза. Как эльф на полке. Я бы то же Роллинзу устроил, если бы он на меня посмотрел не так. Черт, будь здесь твой Капитан, я бы и его своей сучкой сделал. Ну или просто заставил бы смотреть.

Ощетинившись, Баки подобрал под себя ноги. Рамлоу поднялся, отпихнув мусор.

– Ого, тебя весело дразнить, приятель, – хищно ухмыльнулся он и встал в боевую стойку. – Давай, подъем, попытай удачи. Я-то думал, Пирс окончательно выколотил у тебя из глаз это выражение. Достань меня, черт побери. Первая попытка бесплатно.

Баки так обозлился, что в самом деле бросился на него, хотя понимал, что игра нечестная. Ладно бы предстояло сражаться одной рукой, но пытаясь драться в слинге, предназначенном для того, чтобы помешать держать равновесие, он был обречен на поражение при любом раскладе.

Увернувшись, Рамлоу попытался ударить его коленом в незащищенную печень. Баки решил продолжить бой на полу и, падая, заломил Рамлоу руку.

Внезапно в протезе полыхнули искусственные нервы. Баки схватился за сустав, будто тот мог вот-вот отвалиться, и выгнулся на ковре: тело пронзила острая боль.

Когда она схлынула, оказалось, что Рамлоу сидит на диване и роется в телефоне. Музыка больше не играла.

– Ты в любом случае ничего бы этим не добился, Баки. Вот почему, – тихо сказал Рамлоу. – Порядок через боль. Нужно крутиться, чтобы выжить, – он бросил телефон в сторону, затянулся и закрыл глаза. – Я не шутил, когда советовал не сопротивляться. Попробуй. Авось на следующий день сможешь ссать стоя. Перестань, блин, все для себя усложнять.

– Но именно так поступил бы он, – возразил Баки непреклонно и с любовью.

Осторожно поднявшись на ноги, он достал из холодильника «Хейнекен». Даже если позже придется расплачиваться, оно того стоит.

Баки снова включил музыку и сел рядом с Рамлоу.

Заканчивалась песня «Green Day». Большим пальцем Баки поглаживал крышечку бутылки – свою звезду на щите Стива.

_Ты и я…_

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В истории использованы строчки из песен следующих групп:  
> «Radiohead»  
> «The Beatles»  
> «Queen»  
> «The Police»  
> «Green Day»
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Синко де Майо – национальный праздник Мексики в честь победы мексиканских войск в битве при Пуэбло 5 мая 1862 г. Его также широко отмечают в США. Этот праздник иногда называют мексиканским аналогом дня Святого Патрика.  
> 2) Марио Лопес – американский телеведущий, продюсер и актёр.   
> 3) Проблема Y2K – проблема, связанная с тем, что разработчики программного обеспечения, выпущенного в XX веке, иногда использовали два знака для представления года в датах. При наступлении 1 января 2000 года при двузначном представлении года после 99 наступал 00 год, что интерпретировалось многими старыми программами как 1900 год, что могло привести к серьёзным сбоям в работе критических приложений, например, систем управления технологическими процессами и финансовых программ.  
> 4) Джонни Яблочное Семечко – Джонатан Чепмен, житель США, христианский миссионер и пионер. Его прозвище происходит от того, что он первым начал сажать яблони на Среднем Западе Америки. Согласно легендам, он бродил по стране босиком и с горшком для приготовления пищи, надетым на голову, большую часть своей взрослой жизни посвятив посадке яблонь, преподаванию Библии и рассказыванию историй. Отмечают его дружбу с коренными американцами и дикими животными.  
> 5) Эльф на полке – кукла, одетая в рождественский красный костюм. В течение дня волшебный эльф будто бы сидит на полке, наблюдая за поведением детей, а ночью летит на Северный полюс к Санта Клаусу, чтобы сообщить ему об их хорошем или плохом поведении.


End file.
